Sister, Sister
by KariMalfoy
Summary: When Hermione's younger sister comes to Hogwarts, the complete opposite of Hermione's perfect student, can Harry find out what made Veronica that way, and why Hermione never mentioned a younger sister, not even to Ron or Harry?


"This is absolutely dreadful! Potions first thing in the morning? Worst schedule ever," a disgusted Ron said as he crumbled up the parchment in his hand and dug into the heaping bowl of porridge sitting in front of him.

Harry watched him shovel food into his mouth warily. "I know. He's already angry with us, and we haven't even been here for a full day."

"Well, if you two didn't decide to throw a Dungbomb at the back of Malfoy's head on the way up to the castle last night, you would be on Snape's good side, instead of scrubbing the floors of the dungeons for six hours," Hermione said pointedly.

Ron laughed, a loud bark that sent porridge shooting across the table towards Harry. "Yeah, right. You're funny, 'Mione. That's like saying You-Know-Who has a good side."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry interjected before an argument could break out. "How was the Sorting Ceremony, anyway? Are there lots of new Gryffindors for us to influence? Positively, of course," added Harry with a grin, as he turned to look down the length of the table for unfamiliar faces.

"What? No, it just the same as every year. Nothing's different. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on." She opened one of her textbooks and began flipping through the pages quickly.

Harry raised a bemused eyebrow. "It's the first day of classes, Hermione. Did you have another one of those dreams last night where you're taking a transfiguration exam and you accidentally turn your rabbit into a—"

"Excuse me," a voice drawled from behind Harry. He turned and saw a girl. She was clearly a Slytherin, considering the amount of green she had taken to wearing. Green earrings, green eye shadow, a green tie, loosely tied around the collar of her white shirt, and—_Merlin's beard_,_ is that a skirt or a hand towel?_

The girl cleared her throat and smirked, a very Malfoy-esquelook spreading across her lips. _Definetly a Slytherin, _Harry noted. _Malfoy and the gang must have gotten to her already. _

"Um, _hello_," The girl waved her hand in front of Harry's face. "Drake said you were a total spaz, I just guess it was one of those 'you have to see it to believe it' things."

Harry shook his head and murmured, "Er, sorry." He stared at her for a moment and then, not knowing what else to say, turned back to his breakfast.

"Drake?" Ron muttered to himself, "Ugh, I think I've lost my appetite,"

Hermione slammed her book closed, and looked up. "Veronica," she said, a hint of anger seeping into her voice. "What do you want?"

The girl looked at Hermione, a smirk reappearing on her face. "Oh, hello, Hermione. I just wanted to give this to you." She help up small book she'd been holding. "Somehow this got… mixed up with my luggage," she drawled. "Dunno how that could have happened."

"Thanks, Veronica," she said sharply. "And where is your robe? School rules state that all students must be wearing their uniforms during class at all times." She brushed aside her long hair to reveal a Prefect's badge.

Veronica grinned and leaned over the table to give Hermione her book back, her skirt hiking up a few more inches, giving Harry (and whoever else decided to look) a nice view. "Chill out, Hermione. It's still breakfast, so technically classes haven't started yet. I'll put it on when I have to. I just find robes to be so… _constricting_." She glanced at Harry and smiled. "Well, have a nice day!" She spun around and headed back towards the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Wow," Harry said. "Who was that?"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who was that?"

Hermione stuffed her books in her bags and stood up, her face flushed red. "No one, just a girl I met on the train. She had to share a compartment with me and some of the other Prefects because there wasn't enough room. Now get to class before you're late!" She spun and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Boy, what's up with her today?" Ron said, grabbing his discarded bowl of porridge and shoveling more into his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea."


End file.
